4 AM
by xAracnaex
Summary: Dakota Matthews can't sleep and when she tries to clear her mind, she runs into her best friend, the one and only CM Punk. Random oneshot written at 4 in the morning. R&R please, it's not my best, but it's not horrible :


_Hey guys, I know it's been awhile since I posted anything but life has been crazy lately. Anywho, I got this idea the other night when I couldn't sleep. I got on Twitter and Punk had posted INSOMNIA and this idea popped in my head and wouldn't leave so I ended up writing most of this on my iPod that night. Craziness I tell ya, hope you enjoy and R&R is greatly appreciated. _

_~Aracnae~_

Dakota Matthews sighed as she slid out of bed. Her iPod said it was 4 in the morning and she still lay wide awake. She tried not to wake her roommate Natalya as she quietly left the hotel room.

She walked towards the elevator but decided last minute to take the stairs instead. All she knew was that she needed some fresh air and she wanted to walk a little bit. The desk clerk didn't seem surprised to see her but Dakota just ignored him and turned her iPod up, letting Tim Armstrong's voice drown out her thoughts. Walking through the doors, Dakota almost ran into someone and she jumped.

"Jesus Christ!" she yelped as the person kept her from falling backwards.

"Close but not quite." came the reply. It was now Dakota realized who she'd almost run over. Her best guy friend and fellow insomniac, Phil Brooks. She reached out and smacked him on the chest. "You scared the hell out of me."

"Not my fault we both happen to wander around hotels at night at the same time. I'm going out on a limb here and guessing you couldn't sleep either?" Phil asked her.

"Nope, I wanted to walk around for a bit to see if that would help."

"Kota, there's no way in hell I'm lettin' you walk around out here by yourself."

"And why not?" Dakota asked. "Well for one, you look like a runaway," Phil started.

Dakota realized she'd been wearing shorts and a tanktop before leaving the room and she just slid on a pair of flip-flops and a hoodie before walking out. "I'll give you that one but what's reason two?" she asked him.

Phil laughed slinging his arm around her shoulders. "Do I have to have a reason to spend time with you?"

Dakota sighed dramatically. "I guess not..."

Now Phil pouted. "That's mean."

"Whatcha gonna do about it Punk?" she teased.

"I'll just go enjoy my betterthenyouness by myself." Phil crossed his arms across his chest and pretended to walk away.

"I see how it is, I tease you a little bit and your gonna leave me alone for rapists and shit. Uh huh." before Dakota could make it another three steps, she found herself being picked up and thrown over her best friends shoulder. The pair were now far enough away from the hotel doors to allow Dakota to not receive dirty looks for being loud. "Phillip Jack Brooks if you drop me I'll hurt you."

"Big bad Diva gonna get me?" Phil laughed.

"I'm gonna if you don't put me down." Dakota threatened.

"I don't think you'd do it Kota." Phil shook his head. He did put her down though.

"That's what I thought." Dakota stuck her tongue out at Phil before dancing out of his grasp. Phil caught up with Dakota and grabbed her around the waist to keep her from getting away again.

"Ha I've got you now!" he began to tickle her. Dakota wiggled but try as she might she couldn't manage to get out of Phil's grip.

"C'mon Phil, I give up already, let gooo! You know I hate being tickled!" she exclaimed.

"I know, why do you think I'm doing it?" Phil laughed, easily keeping his grip on Dakota.

"Oh you're a jerk." Dakota giggled, not being able to stop giggling at this point.

After a few more minutes of torture, Phil finally let Dakota go and she spun around and glared at him, trying to catch her breath.

"You sir, are gonna get it." she stated.

"Oh yeah? From who?" Phil grinned.

"I'll sick Oscar on you."

"You're really gonna threaten me with Rey Mysterio at 4 in the morning? That's priceless Kota."

Dakota reached over and slugged Phil in the shoulder. "You know he can kick your ass. Anyway, I'm gonna go back to bed now because I obviously can't get any peace around here."

"You're a genuine smartass you know that?" Phil laughed.

"Yup, but you love me." Dakota smirked and turned to go back up to her room.

She reached the doors before turning around to see Phil was planning on staying outside at least a few minutes longer.

"Hey Phil, do me a favor okay?"

"Anything for you Princess."

"For one, don't call me that again, you remember what happened last time."

Phil could only shudder at the memory of the pitcher of being poured over his head.

"And for two, don't let the big bad rapists get you." Dakota teased.

Phil started to come towards her, and she knew she couldn't handle another tickle war so she ran into the hotel yelling; "You love me, remember that!"


End file.
